


Coming to Terms

by VampirePaladin



Category: Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hela won, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: It takes time before Thor accepts his place at Hela's side.





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoarmurath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarmurath/gifts).



Dear old Dad could never seem to learn any new tricks. He always had the same solution for disobedient children: get them out of sight. He’d done it to Hela and both of her brothers. It was disappointing that he’d crushed Thor’s warrior spirit and Loki’s s cunning mind all because Odin had grown soft and weak. She blamed Mother for it. Now it fell to her to undo the damage.

Hela entered Thor’s cell, a dank, dark place, with stone walls and no way to see the sky. Her brother had chains on his wrists and ankles that kept him from moving more than five feet from the wall. The only luxury he was given was a blanket. 

“You’ll never get away with this, Hela,” Thor growled. He remained seated, having stopped trying to break his way out of the chains with brute force, but his muscles were tense at the sight of her.

“I already have.”

“What have you done with Loki?”

“He has his own accommodations,” Hela said simply. “Are you ready to eat?”

“And how do I know that you haven’t poisoned the food? Or put some sort of potion in it?”

“You don’t. But I’m a threat to your beloved Midgard and Asgard according to you. What type of hero would let himself waste away, potentially squandering his chance at striking down his foe and saving all those people?” 

Thor glared at her, but with the way his shoulders sagged just slightly, she could tell that her words had pierced his hide. 

Hela smiled as she left Thor, waving her servant in to bring him his food.

* * *

Thor was looking better. His skin was pale from lack of sunlight, but now that he was eating, he looked healthy. She knew that he attempted to keep up his strength by practicing as much as he could when he was alone in the cell. It was impressive how much he could do even with his chains.

“How are you feeling, Thor?”

“Don’t mock me with your false concern.”

“There is nothing mocking about it. You are my younger brother. No matter how much you might paint me as the villain, I am not about to abandon my brothers. I am not going to put the two of you out of sight and then just ignore it, as if that would make the problem go away, I’m not our father.” The way she said it almost did sound like a caring, but slightly annoyed, older sister.

Thor laughed in Hela’s face. “Do you really think I will fall for such a trick?”

“Believe it or not, that’s your choice. But there is always a place in Asgard for the two princes. It’s just a matter of when you are willing to act like a reasonable adult. Loki has already seen the light.”

“You don’t know Loki like I know him. He’ll turn into a snake and the second you go to pick him up, he’ll stab you with a knife.”

“You can’t kill death. I live as long as Asgard lives.”

* * *

Asgard was under attack. A foolish little man thought that he could claim the Tesseract from the vaults. She’d released Thor from his chains, he had begged to help defend Asgard. It mattered so much to him that he even swore that he would return to his chains peacefully if he would be allowed out to fight. Of course, Hela was going to indulge him. Thor was one of the greatest warriors of Asgard, it would have been foolish of her not to use him and he valued his word too much to go back on it.

That was the first time Hela, Thor and Loki fought side by side. They cut through the invading army, each kill adding to Hela’s army. It was a coordinated attack from the three of them that took down the leader, whose name Hela hadn’t even bothered to learn. As the invader lay dead before them, Thor stood there, a troubled look on his face.

* * *

Thor knelt before Hela. His head was bowed as he pledged his loyalty to her. Sorrow and regret could be heard in Thor’s voice, he was doing what he saw was necessary, not what he thought was right. In the invasion one thing had been made very clear to him: They would have lost without Hela. She was the only one that could keep the Tesserect safe and out of hands that would abuse it. That was why Thor had to swear himself to her.

“Rise,” Hela ordered him, wearing that smile that she always had when she was getting everything she wanted.

Thor silently stood up at the order of his queen.

Hela stepped forward and pulled him into a kiss. Thor passively accepted it for three seconds before returning it, silently accepting the way that things were.

* * *

All was as it should be in Asgard. Queen Hela ruled, she could be a harsh queen, but please her and she would shower others with her favor. Under her guidance Asgard entered a second golden age of military conquest. By her side sat Prince Consort Thor, both brother and husband to her. He fathered her children, the next generation of conquerors. At her side was Loki, who’s skills at deceit created opportunities with both espionage and diplomacy.

Hela had everything that was her right, that Odin had denied her. Asgard was as it should be and this pleased her.


End file.
